A communication system includes an originator and a recipient of information. For example, the originator in a telephone network places a call to the recipient to initiate voice communication. The originator may also establish communication with a recipient to send data. The communication system typically includes one or more components disposed between the originator and recipient to accomplish the voice and data communication.
As communication systems become larger and more complex, originators and recipients of information demand greater functionality. Current systems for point-to-point routing of information may be inappropriate in communication applications that involve multiple groupings or associations between originators and recipients. For example, a communication system adapted for the trucking industry should provide flexible routing to meet a number of different operating environments involving trucking companies, tractor and trailer manufacturers, dispatchers, independent owners and operators, brokers, customers, or others. These different operating environments also demand close integration between voice and data communication.
In a typical landline telephone network, billing data for each communication is captured to generate a single call detail record for billing a single party. A cellular telephone provider may bill both incoming and outgoing calls to the user's cellular telephone. These billing practices may also be inappropriate in a communication applications that involve multiple groupings or associations between originators and recipients of voice and data.